


Father's Day Redux

by polverine



Series: The Bright and Wonderful Life of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polverine/pseuds/polverine
Summary: Sirius Black's first Father's Day.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: The Bright and Wonderful Life of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622290
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Father's Day Redux

Sirius pushed himself up in bed when Marlene came back in the room, Minerva balanced on one hip and a breakfast tray on the other. “Happy Father’s Day.” She smiled. How had he gotten so lucky?

“Thanks.” Sirius grinned, holding his arms out for his daughter. Marlene handed her over and Sirius sat her on his stomach, balanced against his knees. Minerva sucked on the corner of a card that was clutched in her little fist and started to whimper when he tried to take it off of her. “You’ve not really grasped the concept of giving yet, have you Pumpkin?” He asked. He looked over at the breakfast tray, he wouldn’t exactly say that it looked appetising, Marlene had never been a particularly good cook. “This looks…” He grinned up at her. 

“Minerva made it.” Marlene lied quickly.

“Well, if it was made by our seventh month old, then it looks remarkable.” Sirius laughed. “I told you she was brilliant.” He slid open the envelope and carefully pulled the card out, letting her keep the envelope in her mouth. “Minerva, your handwriting looks remarkably like your mother’s.” He teased. 

“You’re so funny, my sides are splitting.” Marlene said dryly, rolling her eyes. She sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed him softly. Her hair was escaping its bun and she had a smudge of yoghurt on her cheek. He wiped it off with his thumb, looking back at the tray, there was no yoghurt on there.

“I dropped it on the floor.” Marlene explained, guessing his question. 

“How bad does the kitchen look?” He asked, every time she cooked…if you could call it that…she somehow managed to make a mess on every surface, and use every pot they had. They’d long since decided that unless Kreacher was cooking, then it would be best if Sirius did. Marlene opened her mouth and closed it again. “Or have you asked Kreacher to clean up the evidence?”

“He likes me more than he likes you.” Marlene reminded him.

“Yeah, but he likes Minerva more than he likes you.” Sirius pointed out, standing the card up on the bedside table. 

“Everyone does.” Marlene laughed, smoothing her hand over Minerva’s dark hair. “Aren’t you even going to _taste_ your breakfast?” 

“This is the part where you poison me to get your hands on the house and gold isn’t it?” Sirius smirked. He scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth and grimaced. How had she managed to get them to taste both burnt and undercooked? He set the fork back down and plucked a bit of shell from his tongue. 

“No, remember, that part of the plan comes _after_ we’re married.” She said, wiggling her engagement ring at him. “Though that part is taking so long, maybe I should just bump you off now…”

“You want to elope? I’ll get dressed and we’ll get married today.” He said, trying to make it sound threatening, but it was hard to do when he was smiling so much. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” She gasped playfully. 

“I’ll marry you right now.” He said. It was a lovely thought but their friends would never forgive them, maybe they could do it in secret and have an actual wedding later on. “Come on Pumpkin.” He said getting to his feet with Minerva. “Let’s see how much damage Mummy has done downstairs." 

“I told you, Minerva cooked.” Marlene said, kissing his cheek. Sirius turned his head and caught her lips. As they walked down stairs he tried, unsuccessfully, to take the envelop from Minerva. Stubborn as her mother. They crept passed the portrait, he didn’t want to have to deal with _her_ today, and down into the kitchen. It was spotless. 

“Favouritism.” Sirius muttered under his breath. 

“Want me to ask Kreacher to make you something you can actually eat?” Marlene asked.

“No, leave him be. I’ll do it.” Sirius said, setting Minerva down in the highchair. “Want me to teach you how to scramble an egg?” He offered. 

“What’s the point when you’re so good at it?” She asked, taking the egg box out of the fridge and handing it to him, she sat up on the counter next to the stove all the same. “And you look so good doing it.” She added.

“I _always_ look good.” He laughed.


End file.
